Once you asked me what I needed
by MollyHooperRules
Summary: Sherlock come back to Molly's flat, they are going on a "case" Sherlolly. Sherlock/Molly and Mary/John


After the fall Sherlock spent two days in Molly's flat but then he left her with a goodbye and a kiss on her cheek. It was three months after that day when Molly came from work early and found Sherlock wearing a blond wig that reached his shoulders, a moustache and his eyes were brown. She gasped.

"Why, Sherlock"

"Here" he said throwing a long blond wig. "Your sunglasses are on the couch with your new black jacket"

She frowned "What? Why?"

He rolled his eyes and walked next to her with two beautiful earrings on his hand "You" he said as he placed the earrings on her hand "are coming with me. We have a case"

"What? No, Sherlock you..you are here..I thought..You can't..If someone.."She was at the verge of teas.

"Yes I can and please do stop stammering, it's annoying...But now you're leaving with me."he grabbed his sunglasses and then a little box "So...we are engaged"

Her eyes went wide and she blushed. He looked at her smiling and then he rolled his eyes.

"We are going to visit a couple, and they love a good romantic story."He handed her one of the rings" So this is our story: We met in Pisa, Italy in our holidays and was 'love a first sight' a few days after we found each other in Rome and we couldn't go against fate"

She looked at him clueless "B-but"

He raised an eyebrow "Shush" he said placing his finger on her lips and he started to wonder how would it feel to kiss her. He stepped back and then looked at the ceiling trying to delete that thought, but failing "T-Then when we were back to London I looked everywhere to find you and one day, I was in a coffee store and I saw those brown and bright eyes and I ...I knew it was you"

He was a few inches away and her heart was raising, she was starting to close the distance between them but Sherlock turned around and grabbed his coat.

"That's all. Can you remember...all?"

She couldn't think properly, they almost kissed...they almost...KISSED. And she could swear that he stammered. He was waiting for an answer.

"Yeah, yeas...hmm...Pisa, Rome, first sight love, back to London..I got it"

They were in a park sitting on a bench. In the moment that their "friends" walked by them Sherlock placed his hand around her waist and she blushed instantly.

"Hello John" Sherlock said with a big and fake smile "It's me, Luke"

John and his girlfriend turned around and both smiled. Molly was amazed at the voice that left Sherlock's mouth, it was so sweet, soft and quiet, unlike his usual voice. They got up from the bench and Sherlock's arm was still around her waist, forcing her to do the same with her arm.

"Hello... Luke, Long time no see..."and then he looked at Molly and back to Sherlock again "I thought...I mean when we were kids you...you had a boyfriend"

Sherlock had forgotten that detail, he took off his sunglasses and Molly was freaking out, he was John and the woman was Mary, she knew both of them, what is worst...they both knew her. But then she remembered her wig, her glasses and her clothes. And John knew too well Sherlock, his stupid wig and contact lensess wouldn't fool John. When all of this is over she is going to have a chat with Sherlock.

"Oh my sexuality, yes. That was until I met her" he looked at her with puppy eyes and she thought she was going to faint" Margaret Collins, my fiancé" He looked at Mary and started to deduct in his mind.

"Oh, she..she is my girlfriend Mary Morstan"

"Nice to meet you Luke and Margaret" Mary said with a warm smile.

"My pleasure" Sherlock and Molly said at the same time, they looked at each other and giggled.

"You're quite The couple" Mary said and grabbed John hand

"It was great to see you Luke but we have to go"

"Yes, he's meeting my parents" She said awkwardly

"That's great, Good luck" molly said with a groggy voice.

The couple waved and started to walk away from them. Sherlock turned his face to Molly, and grabbed her by her shoulders

"He's going to turn around"

"What?" She said blushing

"He just want to make sure that I'm not Sherlock"

"But you are?" It was a statement but It sounded like a question.

He leaned and crushed his lips with her. She was shocked it took her 5 seconds to react and kiss him back. He caressed the her back and cooped her face on his hands, she wanted to stroke those black and soft curls but he was wearing that damn wig. Molly was confused when Sherlock deepened the kiss. She placed her arms around his neck and she took his pulse...his heart was raising. In that moment she broke the kiss and stared at him amazed, his pupils were dilated.

He saw the glint in her eyes and two parts of him were debating how he should react.

"Molly that didn't meant anything...I was acting, I don't feel things. I don't do sentiment."

She was not going to let this go.

"You kissed me"

"Because John turned around...He can't suspect I'm alive"

"I took your pulse Sherlock"

This took him off guard

"WHAT?"

"and your pupils are dilated..and it's not dark in here"

"That doesn't mean"

"Why? Why have you done all of this?"

"I wanted to see John"

"Why have you done all this Margaret and Luke thing? It wasn't necessary, you were supposed to be gay"

"I-I...It was an exper..."

"Oh, don't you dare to call this an experiment..I know it wasn't ...It's so shameful admit that you...maybe have...feelings for me?" she said almost crying.

His face was blank until he remembered what he told her before 'One day, I was in a coffee store and I saw those brown and bright eyes and I ...I knew it was you' he actually remembered that moment, because that was true. He smiled at her.

"Once you asked me what I needed...The answer keeps being YOU"

He leaned and kissed her softly.


End file.
